moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Brotherhood
|Row 10 title = Website}}The Lost Brotherhood is a secluded order of outcasts, ex-criminals, and anyone seeking a new life or purpose for themselves. The doors to the Brotherhood are open to all classes, races, and walks of life from warlocks to paladins, nobles to peasants. An order of ancient history and morally-gray motives, The Lost Brotherhood watches the night.Their ranks are filled with experts in demon, witch, and monster hunting. For thousands of years they have patrolled the realms of the north, dispatching of their enemies that threaten the peace and safety. They offer a paramilitary structure under the banner of the Grand Alliance and answer to the High King's official orders and requests. The affectionate nickname of "crows" originates from their emblem and because they use ravens as their primary source of communication with outsiders. =History= ---- The Lost Brotherhood was formed as a secluded guard in the Alterac Mountains. Its ranks were filled with various rejects and criminals of the newly formed nation of Arathor. They were tasked with protecting the realm at night from the Amani trolls, but were instead faced with a much more terrifying enemy. The First War (3-8 L.C.) * As Azeroth becomes sick and crops begin to fail, crime rates increase because the people are bitter. The Brotherhood’s number of recruits becomes overwhelming due to the civil unrest. The Second War (9-11 L.C.) * The Lost Brotherhood is present at the Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills and aid against the Horde attack there. Victory is won. * The Lost Brotherhood is present at the Battle of Caer Darrow and assists in the capturing of several renegade human soldiers that were assisting the Horde. * The Lost Brotherhood is present at the Battle of Gilneas where they suffered heavy losses. This concludes their efforts in the Second War. * Michael Abernathy is appointed Lord Commander of The Lost Brotherhood. * Nina Stonewolf is appointed Second-in-Command of The Lost Brotherhood. The Reaping (11-22 L.C.) * Demonic possessions of the brothers begin once again. Ranger Christian Booth is the first to show the warning signs. He is later executed. * Lewis Acton arrives at Castle Black and assists the Keepers of the Secret in their growing problem with possessions and demonic attacks. The demon behind these possessions is then discovered to be “Baedol” who came from a race of demons called the “Feosli.” * The Keepers of the Secret, along with Lewis Acton, hunt Baedol down into Stranglethorn Vale and face him in battle within the confines of the Gurubashi Arena. Baedol is sealed away into a shard, unable to be defeated. The Third War (22-23 L.C.) * As a mysterious plague begins spreading in the north, brothers are dispatched to the towns of Darrowshire, Hearthglen, and Corin’s Crossing to investigate and aid. * The Lost Brotherhood is present at the Battle of Lordaeron. The Forsaken Focus (24-28 L.C.) * The Lost Brotherhood dedicates their efforts against the Forsaken, opting to remain out of Alliance conflicts for an undetermined amount of time. * Commander Nina Stonewolf convinces Lord Commander Michael Abernathy to convert the Brotherhood into a 'Neutral' order. Wrath of the Lich King (28-29 L.C.) * The Lost Brotherhood is called upon to take up arms in Northrend. They are present during the Siege of Icecrown Citadel and the defeat of the Lich King: Arthas. * Having moved most of its forces to Dragonblight, the original Castle Black is invaded by the Forsaken. Instead of conquering it, it is destroyed as a personal attack against the Brotherhood. The Cataclysm (30-32 L.C) * A secluded and abandoned island is found off the coast of the Ruins of Gilneas. The Lost Brotherhood decides to inhabit, reinforce it, and call it home. It is called The Black Isle. Mists of Pandaria (32-34 L.C.) * The Lost Brotherhood follows the battle into Pandaria. Once there, they ally with the Shado-Pan order and aid them in protecting the people of Pandaria against not only the Sha, but also the war between the Alliance and the Horde. * A group of rangers went missing around this time, and upon further investigation a journal was found on an abandoned island. It went into detail about how the brothers began to get violent, lashing out at each other, before one finally lit their ships aflame. The journal ended with a name written over and over in it. "Ira" Warlords of Draenor (34-35 L.C.) * The Lost Brotherhood is, once again, called upon to join the Alliance on Draenor in the war against The Iron Horde. Their main goal: Upholding the treaty between the Alliance and the Horde. * After finding numerous abandoned Alliance conveys around Draenor, Nina Stonewolf (as Second-in-Command and presiding in Draenor), orders an assault on all Forsaken found within Draenor for breaking the treaty. Because of this, a Forsaken army marches on The Lost Brotherhood's base of operations but is annihilated. * Lord Commander Michael Abernathy falls in battle in Icecrown. * Nina Stonewolf is appointed Lady Commander of The Lost Brotherhood. * The Order of the Sappharite Wolf becomes an ally of The Lost Brotherhood. * After a small ambush on the camp of Grom'gar in Frostfire Ridge, Lady Commander Nina Stonewolf is taken prisoner by the Iron Horde but found alive several days later. * The Oath is officially revised to allow rangers the freedom of marriage. * Alexander Harknezz is appointed Second-in-Command of The Lost Brotherhood. * The Lost Brotherhood's Draenor base falls under siege and is invaded by The Shadow Council. The Brotherhood is overrun and is forced to retreat into their defensive point in the mines. In an effort to end the battle, the base's self-destruct sequence is activated, and The Shadow Council is defeated. The base is rebuilt within a week's time. * Ranger Thorten Ravone falls from the wall guarding their Draenor base, leaving a permanent crater at the bottom of it. * The Lost Brotherhood follows the Alliance into Tanaan Jungle in pursuit of the The Fel Horde and Gul'dan. * First Ranger Shane Wells deserts his post after becoming corrupted by Fel and possessed by a demonic entity. This causes The Lost Brotherhood to pull out of Tanaan Jungle in an order-wide manhunt for him. His execution is the first in Lady Commander Nina Stonewolf's command, but is stopped by Kyltania Dromedes. He is restored to his normal self and given pardon from Lady Commander Nina Stonewolf. * Shane Wells is appointed Second-in-Command of The Lost Brotherhood. Legion (36-38 L.C.) * The Legion invades Azeroth and, after a long-winded battle, the Brotherhood is all but annihilated and its fleet destroyed. * Lady Commander Nina Stonewolf officially declares the Brotherhood in "Defunct" status. Battle for Azeroth (38-Present L.C.) * Lady Commander Nina Stonewolf officially declares the Brotherhood in "Active" status. * The Lost Brotherhood rejoins the Alliance to serve the High King once again. * The Order of the Silver Crow is founded, the Brotherhood's first official Silver Hand chapter. =Divisions= ---- Rangers LEADERS: CRASSUS CALLAWAY & MERCER GREY The Rangers fight and defend the North, patrol the Black Isle walls, and guard the keep. They are skilled fighters in both land and naval combat in the traditional ways. Maesters LEADER: DANTHOSE STARWIND Maesters are the division of magic users. The Maester's primary objective is to aid the Brotherhood while utilizing their skill and knowledge in their magical field of expertise. Their responsibilities also include creation and upkeep of the magical defenses of the Black Isle, the keep, and the Brotherhood's naval fleet as well as serving as the keepers of the archives. Blackguard LEADER: EDOR The Blackguard is the "elite" division of the Brotherhood that includes brothers who have been deemed fit for operations that require delicacy and discretion. Masters of stealth and reconnaissance, these brothers are experts when it comes to missions that include scouting, information gathering, rescue, and infiltration to name a few. They navigate the shadows better than their kinship and have proven themselves to be formidable opponents. Examples of classes that may apply for this division are: druids of the talon, rogues, and hunters. Builders LEADER: N/A The Builders are a division of brothers who have honed their craft and serve the Brotherhood through it. They are engineers, blacksmiths, alchemists, and armorers among other things. Stewards LEADER: N/A The Stewards support and feed the Brotherhood. They are cooks, barkeeps, innkeepers, message handlers, landscapers, stable masters, and janitors. =The Silver Crow= ---- CHAPTER MASTER: FAETHANDRIEL STONEWOLF Category:Lost Brotherhood Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Pirate Organizations Category:Crime Category:Mercenary Organizations